


Drunk

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes another swig of Firewhiskey, but most of it ends up on his dress robes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://contradictacat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://contradictacat.livejournal.com/)**contradictacat**.

"Drunk," Harry says, sounding like a toddler proud to learn his first word. "I am drunk drunk drunk. And so are you, Malfoy. You are _druuunk_."

"Not as much as you, Potter," the blonde-haired boy sneers, but doesn't move away when Harry puts an arm around him.

"Draco," he says, touching him on the nose, "Draco Malfoyyy. I am drrrrunk at the Yuuule Ball with Draaaaco Maalllfoy, hahahaha." He takes another swig of Firewhiskey, but most of it ends up on his dress robes.

"Just because Granger is snogging Krum doesn't mean we're at the Yule Ball, Potter. That was years ago." Draco takes the bottle and downs the rest of it himself. "And I don't like you when you're drunk."

"But I loooove you when you're drun-k, Draco. Haha, drunk and Draco, they kinda sound the same, haha."

"Harry!" Hermione has stopped kissing Krum long enough to notice Harry nuzzling Draco's chin. "Harry, what are you doing?!"

"I'm getting drunnnnk with Dracooo," he says, and tries to plant a wet kiss on Draco's cheek, but Hermione pulls him up by his arm, and starts to drag him away. Draco stands up and briefly wonders if Harry will remember this in the morning, then grabs him and kisses him anyway.


End file.
